Spudz
Overview: "Hmph... How unfortunate you'd have to fight me" - Spudz Spudz is a character created by Lanipator for his play through of the Hero Mode in Ultimate Tenkaichi. He is a Saiyan/Namekin/Majin/Demon male that appears to be in his early twenties. History Spudz was born to a destroyed world, conquered by evil and tyranny (Unknown to him, it was his father, Mr Popo that caused all this). Spudz's one goal was to bring peace back to the world. He first encountered Captain Ginyu, where Spudz annihilated him in one on one combat, taking both the Dragon ball Ginyu possessed, and leadership of the Ginyu Force. His second big battle pitted him against Androids 17 and 18. Despite asking nicely for the two Dragon Balls they possessed, he was forced to fight the two of them, where he effortlessly defeated them both. As he prepared to destroy them, he realized that they still held human spirits, and spared them. Taking their Dragon Balls, the duo and Spudz parted as friends. Spudz continued his search, but on the way met his other father, Piccolo. the two proceeded to fight, Spudz under the false pretense that Piccolo had caused the world to become ruined, and Piccolo intending to test his son. The end result was Spudz ascending to Super Saiyan, and effortlessly defeating his third father. After realizing Piccolo wasn't the one to plunge the world into chaos, he trained under his third father and discovered that the true culprit behind all of the chaos was none other than Omega Shenron. After a brief scuffle with two Oozarus, Spudz finally came face to face with Omega Shenron. After an intense fight where Spudz defeated Omega with a single life point remaining, Omega scattered all of Spudz Dragon Balls across the globe, and fled. Spudz, ever determined but pissed off at his predicament, gathered the Dragon Balls again, defeating such powerful opponents such as Super Buu, A Saibaman, and Dodoria. Upon locating the seventh Ball, he found Omega. Spudz fought Omega, but was shaving trouble, as Omega was using his full power this time around. In the middle of the battle, Spudz angrily demanded why Omega wished for this bleak world. Omegas answer, "Peace is Boring." Bewildered and utterly enraged, Spudz unleashed all of his power on Omega, turning into Super Spudz and decimating the Shadow Dragon. As Omega died, he laughingly told Spudz he wouldn't be able to save the world. Spudz then flew to his home, The Lookout, and summoned Ultimate Shenron. However, Shenron was filled with evil energy thanks to Omega, and proceeded to attack Spudz. Spudz beat Shenron with some difficulty, and was able to bring him to his senses, and ask for his wish. However, Shenron explaied that the damage done to the world was to great, and it couldn't be fixed by his power. Omegas words filled Spudz mind, prompting him to ask Shenron if he could bring back everyone killed in the ordeal, which Shenron obliged too. Spudz flew off to start fixing the world with the now revived heroes of the world, while Mr Popo told Ultimate Shenron to clean up the now destroyed lookout. Personality. Spudz is a good hearted individual, risking his life for the purpose of bringing peace to the world. Despite this though, he's not the smartest. One example was when he kindly asked for the Androids' Dragon Balls, and when they refused he was utterly aghast. This reaction could be that being the son of Popo, he's used to getting what he wants. Another example is when he blindly attacked his third father, Piccolo, on a small suspicion of him being the one that destroyed the world. One more example of his naivety is when he made his wish to Shenron. He asked for everyone killed in the events leading up to his wish to be brought back, not specifying to bring back only the good ones. This error resulted in all of the villains being brought back as well, so now villains like Super Buu and Omega Shenron are free to cause more destruction. Family Spudz is the illegitimate child of Goku, Piccolo, and Mr Popo. how this came to be is better left unsaid. By this logic, he's also related to Dumplin, the younger form of Mr. Popo. It can be assumed that Mr. Popo and Spudz have a good father-son relationship, as Mr Popo wasn't mad at him when the lookout was destroyed. Power Spudz is amazingly strong, able to fight on par with Great Ape Baby Vegeta in his base form and utterly decimating Omega Shenron, who was able to defeat two Super Saiyan 4s single handedly, in only his Super Saiyan 1 form. Being that his DNA is comprised of Namekian, Saiyan, Majin, and Demon genes, Spudz could very well be the ultimate life form. Techniques Spudz has gathered several techniques from his masters, but he's also developed a few himself. '''Asuras Combo: '''This technique is used when hes against the Oozarus, and showcased most during his fight against Great Ape Baby. '''RockPaperScissors!: '''Spudz regular fighting style, consisting of him guessing his opponents next moves and acting accordingly. It has a 50-50 chance of success. '''Super Spudz: '''Spudz form of Super Saiyan. This form is much stronger than the regular Super saiyan form, and is comparable to the power of twenty supernovas. Category:Characters Category:Immortal beings Category:Royal Characters